Harry Potter and the Vampire's Rise
by Gaarusu
Summary: This is the story of what happens when the Vampire Plague messes with Harry Potter's life. Dumbledore is a main character in this too. This same story is in the Vampire Plague section just with a different name. It's my story still, though.
1. Ch1 The Vampire Plague Spreads

Harry Potter and the Bloody Plague

Chapter 1: The Vampire Plague Tale

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

_The boy went to the Window. Night had finally fallen. He hated night. Not just like any kid though. Like how most were just afraid of the dark cause of bad things they thought were real. However he knew that they were real. He saw them. They took his father, uncle, and now his sister. They even managed to take his best friend into their Plague. Jack had fallen prey to the Dark Creatures exactly a year ago now. He was the one who helped take his sister away from him and the rest of the world. But Jack had no choice. He changed. He looked around his room. "I can't believe it's been a year." Ben muttered to himself. He knew they would be taken flight soon. He thought he caught a glimpse of a bat just a second ago. Most people would say it was only a bat, that he had nothing to worry about. How wrong they were. You see bats can be Vampires!_

Harry rushed through school. He couldn't believe it what was happening. Dumbledore ordered that every student to come to the Great Hall immediately. Harry got there just in time. "Students I would like to make an announcement. Hogwarts will be closing for the rest of this term." Everyone started speaking above each other. "THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!!!" Some students yelled. Some asked ",WHY!!" Dumbledore was tired of all this chatter. "SILENCE!!!" Everyone stopped talking. "Hogwarts is closing cause a powerful threat has arisen. The Vampire Plague has been released once again. You see the Vampire Plague is a something that happened many years ago. You all know of the Miyans that disappeared over night. The Vampire Plague took them all. Yes the wizarding world knows how it happened. However, last time it was sealed by a wizard who you all know very well. Me. Yes me. Now this was a very hard task to do. However, some of you have seen vampires before. So you may ask yourselves. Why we didn't take actions before and why they arent sealed up. It's simple. They were not in leagues to them. However since they have seen that the Vampire Plague is once again risen and this time has more vampires than before, they have joined in leagues with Camazots, the god to the miyans who was evil. Now do not worry for you see we are actually allowing you to perform magic at home. Yes only this once. Soon as this problem is tooken care of we shall be back at hogwarts. Keep your friends close." With that Dumbledore strode off out the Great Hall. As soon as he exited everyone started talking loudly. "You mean we get to do magic outside of school," said Ron Weasley. Ronald Weasley was Harry's best friend. He had helped him through some tough times. "I guess they want us to be protected in case a vampire comes near us, Ron," Harry replied. "Your almost quite right but you see there are more rules ya know. No one may leave their house when it is dark. And No One is to invite someone in unless they know them. Vampires can't come into your house if their not invited," declared Hermione Granger. She was the smartest girl he ever met. And she didn't have parents that knew magic. She was quite something. "Yeah but still at least we get to do magic, right?" Ron said. "Well, there are still standers dont do them in front of a muggle who hasn't seen anything of the wizarding world and your not allowed to harm a muggle with magic in any way. You couldn't even try. Cause it would come back and hit you." Hermione finished. Harry looked out the window. He didnt want to go back to Privet Drive. But yet he could still do magic.

Later that day they got onto the train back home. They reached london in not very long. Aurors were standing guard on the train.They had to make sure that the Vampires weren't going to get on the train afterall. Ron's family said their hellos and goodbyes and promised to get Harry over their House. With that he went back to the Dudley family. They were so mad to have to have him longer then they usually had to.

(Okay plz review and tell me how yall liked it. I know the Harry Potter part is a little weird but I like weird in stories. But trust me it is going to become a great story! Remember Post a review!!!)


	2. Ch2 Camazots Warning

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 2: Camazots Warning

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.Oh and don't worry this one will be longer.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

_Ben walked the streets alone now most of the time. Even if there were pick-pocketers around. He wouldn't mind. However he hated going out at dark. He was determined to not become one of them. He was sure the news had spread amongst lots of people. Thats why u didnt see anyone walking around at night. But still somehow they still seem to get hold of people. Each morning Ben would take a walk. However every morning he noticed less and less people. There was nothing he could do. Unless he found Camazots and killed him. But how could he near him with all his vampire servants. How???_

Harry hated being stuck indoors. Especially now that he could not be out. Harry had worned the Durselys of the threat of the Vampire Plague. But of course Dudley still went out at night. Harry knew that it was not long until Dudley would come home and be one of them. Harry could tell that the vampires were getting more and more resentless. The muggle news would talk about how there were many people starting to go missing. Then their families would disappear too. He noticed also that his neighbors had mysteriously gone missing. He knew they were trying to get to him. Afterall he had met a vampire the previous year named Sanguini. He couldn't help but remember how he edged more and more toward the girls at Slughorn's party hoping to have a nice snack. Now that Sanguini was not on a leash anymore, Harry was really worried. " Petunia my dear, it seems that the prime minister has gone missing!" Uncle Dursley's voice rang out. Harry's eyes grew big. The prime minister now. That meant that the vampires might be soon be getting ahold of the whole muggle population in London. And the prime minister knew a lot about the wizarding world. In fact the Minister of Magic went and told him this stuff. Could he soon tell the whole world their secret if he was bitten. Harry thought on it a while then relized no one would believe him. But still the thought occured to him. The door bell rang interupting his thoughts. "Get the door, you useless boy!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry went and opened the door. He saw that it was night already. There though in the doorway stood the neighbors. They looked really pale with red eyes. They had their son who was 13 and their daughter who was Harry's age. "Em, hello Neighbors," Harry said. He knew they had the plague. "Oh hello, Harry. I was hoping to see you. May we come in," said the wheezing voice. However you could tell there was hated in it. "Em, sorry but we're bu..." Harry was cut off by Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's words. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, why Hello. Oh and I see you've brought your children. Your lucky Dudley just so happens to be home tonight. " "We are not interested in your family we are interested in Harry Potter!" snapped the girl. " Trisha! You know we are here to see all of them. Now do not say anything else unruly and that is not true." Trisha's eyes however still stayed on Harry. "Em, now where were we. Oh yes! May we come in Mr. Dursley." "NO!!!" Harry screamed. They all looked at him. Even Dudley cam down stairs to see what happened. "They're vampires. See I'll prove it. LUMINOTAS!!!!" The light spell was at full powere the Neighbors screamed in horror. They feel to their knees in defeat. Uncle Vernon screamed. "Harry Potter!!! How could you use magic on our neighbors!!! He bellowed. Harry had totally forgotten to tell them that he could use magic for now. "Em well I am allowed cause of the Plague. And if they were humans that wouldn't of left them with burn marks. And it wouldnt of worked on them cause our magic can not be used on muggles however." Harry smiled in victory. Mr. Johnson got up. He began to speak but it was different. It was more evil. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME JUST LIKE YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THE VOLDEMORT!!! YOUR WRONG HARRY POTTER!!! I KNOW WHAT WILL COME OF YOU!!! AND IF YOU MEDLE IN MY AFFAIRS I WILL KILL YOU OR BETTER YET MAKE YOU MY SERVANT!!!" After the warning was given. Mr. Johnson feel completely down on the ground. Mrs.Johnson and her kids grabbed him and flew off into the air. Harry turned around. "DON'T INVITE ANYONE IN WHO LOOKS LIKE THAT OR IF YOU DONT KNOW THEM!!!" With that Harry stormed off to his room. Dursely gulped as Harry passed him. "So they really are turning people into vampires, huh?" Harry didn't answer a stupid question like this. Instead he went off to bed.

He woke up in the morning and went for his daily walk. He noticed that many people were disappearing from their everyday walk. He thought to himself that the world was going to hell. He didn't notice it but ran right into a boy who looked his age. They both feel to the ground. The boy said, "Hey Watch it Asshole!" "Em, sorry I was just walking..." They looked at each other. Harry wondered why this boy had a different face then most muggles. Ben looked back. In suprise this kid looked like he had seen what been had and more. "Em, I think we got off to a bad start. Hi my name is Ben!"

(Okay people as long as they are together I will just right regular. Em yeah I know it's a bit more Harry Potter in this one. But still it will become lots of Vampire Plague. That's why I put it in the Vampire Plague section. Oh and I made this for my cousin. I don't know if she appreciates it or not!!!!!!)


	3. Ch3 The Vampires' Most Hated Enemy

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 3: The Vampires' Most Hated Enemy

This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Harry befriended the muggle quickly. Benidict was his name, however, he wanted to be called Ben. Ben thought Harry seemed different than the others, but he still didn't reveal his secret to himl. He didn't want their friendship to be over because Harry thought he was crazy. They went around all day talking about thier lifes and their homes. Ben left out the vampire parts. Harry of course had to leave out most of it. "I grew up with my aunt and uncle. My parents were murdered by...a crazy lunatict." "Oh I'm sorry Harry. My dad was murdered too by ...a crazy lunatict. My mom however passed away cause of an illness. And then my sister was..." Ben stopped he still couldn't talk about his Sister's murder. Harry understood at once. "It's okay you don't have to." "I know it's just so hard to talk about her. She was so close to me. Then my best friend...em...was tooken of by the lunatict." Harry felt sad for him. He looked up night was coming he wondered if it was okay for him to stay at Ben's. "Hey Ben it's getting late. You think it would be okay if I stayed with you?" Ben nodded his head. His maid would love to have someone else over a change. "Kay, I will be able to too. I just need to call for my owl." Ben looked at Harry weirdly. Why would he have a pet owl. Hary got his owl caller from his back pocket. He had just got it over the summer as a gift from Hagrid. He blew on it really hard. In just a few short seconds, Hedwig came flying down toward the sloppy ground. She landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry got out a piece of paper and started to write.

Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,

I think you will be glad to hear that I am staying at my friend's house tonight. Plz don't bother looking for me. Remember though, if the unwanted guests come dont let them in. Expectially if they look pale and red eyes.

See ya soon (unfortunately),

Harry Potter

He got finished with note, tieing it to Hedwig's claw. "To our house Hedwig." Hedwig took off. He wondered if she would be alright hunting at night's now. Ben read Harry's leader as he wrote it. Unwanted guests who were pale and had red eyes? They almost sounded like...could he know about the vampires. Ben looked up. Oh no! There were bats circling the skies above. "Em, Harry, perhaps we should be getting to my place. Harry looked up at what Ben was looking at. Bats! Could they be vampires. "Ben? Are you scared of bats?" Ben stood their for a moment. He had to tell Harry he could be putting him in danger. " I'll tell you everything about why I hate bats at my house. But for now we got to run!" Ben took off as Harry followed them. They almost made it to his house when suddenly a bat flew down in front of them. It changed into a grumpy looking man. But Harry recognized this man. He had saw him last year. " Mr.Worple?" The man looked straight at Harry. "Harry my boy! Long time no see!" His voice was more crueler now for some reason.Ben went to Harry. "Em Harry who is that?" "Eldred Worple. I met him last year. He was a visitor at Hog...I mean at my school. Em what are you doing, Mr.Worple?" He laughed. "I thought you were smart boy! Did you not notice me come down as a bat? I was bitten. Oh and if your a wizard and you get a bitten, you make the worst vampire. Cause you see when can use magic still. And the reason I came down was for the two of you to join my crew. Ha Ha Ha!!! " He laughed miserably. He couldn't believe it. Sanguini did it of course. "Ben you got to r..." "You know about them?" Ben cut him off. "Vampires?" Harry nodded his head. "You too huh?" Ben also nodded. But then the vampires in the sky all came down. They were ready to attack. "Why are you doing this?" Harry yelled. "STOP!!" yelled Mr. Worple. "My dear boy, we have direct orders from Camazots, and it's not a wise idea to disobey him." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now if you excuse us Harry we need to feed!" Harry had to do something or else they would be killed or worse be a vampire. "LUMINOTAS!!!" Harry yelled with his wand high up in the sky. A great light erupted from it, causing all the vampires to run in pain. The light also was used as cover. Harry grabbed hold of Ben's arm and ran for it. Mr.Worple must of noticed for he yelled, "Get them! They're getting away!" But it was too late for them. Harry and Ben reached Ben's house. They both opened the door and ran inside. They were behind the front door, panting as if they just ran a mile. Ben looked at Harry. "What did you do, Harry?" Harry was about to answer when all the servants came in. "Ben, is that you? Your all swea..." She stopped she looked at Harry. "Hello dear, what's your name?" But again before Harry could tell them, there was an interruption. This time, however, there was a loud pop, and their stood Albus Dumbledore. "RECATIUS!" He Yelled making all the workers drop everything they were holding and fall to the floor asleep. Ben screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?" Dumbledore was about to use magic on Ben but Harry jumped in the way. "No you can't he witnessed them." Dumbledore lowered his wand. "You mean he saw vampires?" "Yes, sir. That's why I used the spell in front of a muggle." Everyone was quite for a second, then Dumbledore said, "I see." Ben took the moment to speak up. "I don't know who you are, sir, but em I have seen vampires before. Years before. Me and my dad's crew released Camazots." Ben hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself. Dumbledore continued to look at him as he spoke to Harry. "Harry?" "Yes, sir?" "Tell him everything about our world. Make sure that he is informed of the issues right now as well. Good night Harry and Ben." With that he waved his wand making all the workers stuff repair and putting it back in its place. The workers also flew up to their rooms. But right before Dumbledore lefted he said something else. "I trust you not to tell them about our world Ben. Their memories have been modified to fit Harry in to spending the night then they went off to bed. Keep your friends close." And with that he apparated. Ben looked at Harry. "How does he know my name?" Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore is a powerful man." They went up to Ben's room and Harry started to feel him in on the Wizarding World. Sometimes he expected Ben not to believe him, but Ben set their listening taking in every word. When Harry finally got finished later, Ben sighed. "I believe all that. Now would you like to hear why I am the vampires' most hated enemy?" Harry nodded. Ben began on his tale about the vampire plague and what it had doen to his family. Then he got to the part of his siter's death. "My best friend Jack got bitten by a vampire. Which one, I'm not sure. But then he came and then he took my sister, Emily, and bit her on the neck, killing her." Ben closed his eyes. "However I then sealed up their Master in an old tomb. Not allowing him to leave. That's why they hate me the most. Cause their Master may never leave that tomb."


	4. Ch4 Help Arrives

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 4: Help Arrives.

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Harry blinked only once during the story. He however understood it perfectly. "Ben?" he said so quietly Ben couldn't hear him. Ben looked at him. "Yeah, Harry?" Harry shifted a look around the room. "I need you to come with me. We can't stay here. They will come for you and me. You will have to start a new life. Your maids and butlers will have to have their memory erased and refixed to have never of known you. You understand this don't you?" Ben looked Harry up and down. He had just encountered a world that was worse than the vampires. He then looked around his room. "You want me to leave all this? All my memories? You want me to forget that I even ever existed?" Ben finished the last sentenced silently, but coldly. Harry nodded. "Don't worry though Ben. We will have someone make sure they are safe. In fact we are going to need some help. Kreacher!" There was a loud crack and then there was a raggedy, old, dried up creature standing in front of Ben. "You called master?" Kreacher asked politely. Kreacher had changed a great much over the summer. Harry even started liking him. Kreacher I need you to go get some Aurors in the morning to modify and move the people of this home to safe places. Can you do it?" Kreacher grinned. "Of course Kreacher can Master Potter. Anything for you!" With that, he made a loud cracking noise and disappeared. Harry knew he would need more help but he only had Kreacher to do his biddings. Ben was on his bed with his eyes wide as baseballs. Harry turned to him. "So! How do you like my elf, Kreacher?" But before Ben could finish, someone interrupted him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU CALL KREACHER YOUR ELF! HE HAS JUST THE RIGHT TO BE SOMEONE AS YOU DO!" Harry turned around, however, he knew who it was before he turned around. "Hello Hermione!" Harry grinned. Hermione and Ron were standing in the door way, sort of leaning on each other. Ron grinned back at Harry, but Hermione was still mad cause of what he said. "Hermione, he is his el..." "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING RONALD." "I'm sorry!" Yet, Hermione was still in a bad mood when she went farther into the room. Ben looked horrified. "Who are they Harry?" "There my friends Hermione and Ron. Ben glanced up and down at them nervously. "What if they were like using that PulyPucePotion like you did in your second year? They could be in disguise!" Harry laughed. " It's Poly Juice Potion, and I know it's them cause that would be the exact way they act if they saw me calling Kreacher my elf." "Which he isn't anyones elf!" Hermione said sternly. Harry laughed again. "Welp, there is just one more thing. What are you guys doing here anyways." Ron and Hermione looked at eacher other, then nodded. Ron turned his attention back to Harry and Ben. "We are here...to tell you about the mission." Harry grinned. He had just got the help he wanted. And now it was time to hit them where it hurts.

(As you see it is getting interesteder and more interesteder(if thats a word lol). I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry this chapter was the shortest yet. But it will get longer. XD Em as some of you can see I have read the seventh book lol. .Not a big spoiler though lol in fact u probably couldn't even see the spoiler. But anyways. back to the story. Plz review add the story to your favs if you like it. Whatever. Just tell me what ya like and dont and i can fix it. and until next time I'm Gaarusu. And this is Disney 365 lol...P.S. That slogan is not mine its not my copy write lol.)


	5. Ch5 The Mission Begins

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 5: The Mission Begins

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their new friend Ben walked the old, abandoned alley to a big mansion very slowly. Ron and Hermione had informed Harry and Ben of what Dumbledore had confided into them. The mission was to gain all the information on Camazots. Then report it to him. He would give them the next step after they had done the first step. It was going to be easy. However now since Ben had known about the wizarding world, they could do magic in front of him without getting in trouble. Harry had realized that now why had Dumbledore had told Harry to tell him everything. It was so they could do this. But still. Could Dumbledore know more than he was telling them. "We are about there," said Ben interrupting Harry's thoughts. Ron gulped. He had not liked spiders ever. Yet, now it seems he had a new fear. He did not like the thought of Vampires. He always glanced around while they were walking afraid that something might just jump out of a bush nearby. Hermione however seemed excited. "Isn't this awesome? I mean we get to save the world from a threat that could devour it. Literally!" She just continue to skip along. However Ron always made her stop and slow down afraid that she might get to far in front of them. Harry had the Light spell at medium power so it would keep the vampires away and allow thereselves not to be blinded by the light. They stopped and gulped. There standing in front of them was a mansion that was really old. "This is where my first fight with Camazots happened." Ben glared at the mansion. He was ready to end this.

They strolled into the yard. Ben went to the door and turned it but already expected the outcome. "It's locked," he said in disappointment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed. "Do you forget we can do magic?" Harry stepped forward. "ALOHAMORA!" The door clicked and then flew open. Harry turned and faced all of them. "Okay everyone, it's time we split up. Since we are wizards, we will go each on our own, except Ben will come with me. Okay let's go." They all went different places. Hermione, of course, went to the Library, Ron went to the Attic, and Harry and Ben went to the Cellar. Harry and Ben slowly went down the stone steps. Ben's fear began to grow. They were in enemy territory. What if some of the Vampires dared to stay here still? They could be walking into a trap. But as they reached the bottom. There was not a soul or bat down there. However, there was still the coffin, in which Camazots once rested. They began to look around the cellar with no luck of finding anything. Then after a while they found a piece of Parchment on the ground. It read this:

and then the Sunrise of the Darkness shall spread out onto the land. Taking in all those who defy the Dark Lord and the Evil Camazots. Then there shall be a Hero of Light that comes forth and

Harry and Ben looked confused. It seemed to be ripped off at the beginning and at the end. Harry thought it might be a prophecy. It was worded like one. "Let's take this to Hermione she can..." However before he could finish, there was a scream above. Harry shoved the piece of parchment into his pocket and then him and Ben ran upstairs. They ran all the way to the Library. However, the scream was not from Hermione like they suspected. But from a ghost who floating right in front of her. "Treacherous insects running around in this foul house. You have no right of coming in here. Leave now or pay the consequences!" The ghost kept yelling this over and over again. Ron finally made it in here. "Sorry tripped over an old statue on the way here. Weird why it was laying on the floor. Anyways what happened?" But they didn't need to answer that, for the ghost was still screaming. Hermione then pointed her wand at the ghost and said "SILENCIO!" The ghost fell silent all though you could still see her moving her mouth as if she was still screaming. "Sorry you guys, but I opened this book and she flew out. I think she was put in there to make anyone who opened the book to run away in horror. See the book cover?" They all glanced then at the book Hermione was holding. It was named _The Legend of Camazots's Demise_. "Great, what does it say,"said Ron. However Hermione frowned. "The words are scrambled. So it just says jibberish. I think whoever owned this book knew that someone would not be afraid of this book, so he put a spell on it to make the words scramble." Harry sighed. "Do you think you can put them back." Hermione still kept frowning. "No, I can't do it. Only a skilled ancient translator could." However her frown then turned to a smile. "However, I know the perfect person to fix it. Oh and did you find anything?" Ron was first to speak. "No, nothing up there but bat droppings." Then it was Harry's and Ben's turn. "We found this," Harry said. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the piece of parchment. He shoved it into Hermione's hands. "Can you understand if it's a prophecy, Hermione?" "No, but the same person I am going to go to about the book can!" They all nodded to each other. Then went out of the mansion. Harry smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere. He could tell Ben was thinking the same thing. "So, Hermione? Who are we going to go see?" Hermione laughed. "Actually, you know him quiet well." Harry raised his eyebrow. "Who is it?" Hermione turned to him. "It's Gildory Lockhart." Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks. "WHO!?" They yelled together.


	6. Ch6 The Returning of a Memory

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 6: The Returning of a Memory

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Harry and Ron could not believe their ears. Hermione had just mentioned their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in their second year. How could he be the Ancient Translator. "Hermione! You have to be joking! Lockhart can't possibly be the translator!" Hermione shook her head. "He is Ronald. If you would read his AutoBiography of Magical Me, you would of known that was a career that he was succesful at during his young adulthood." "But he told me and Ron that he stole that stuff from people's memories!" Ron laughed. "Ha Hermione how do you explain that?" Hermione still shook her head. "Ronald, this really was true cause he demonstrated it to the crowd when we were buying his books remember?" Of course Ron didn't cause he was to busy with Malfoy. Hermione huffed. "REMONDERIS!" From the tip of her wand flew out a mist. Then mist clouded over them, then started to show something. Harry looked in suprise. It was Hermione's memory of the day. It showed Lockhart picking up Ancient Mysteries, then reading the riddle in which no one had solved. Then he solved it. Everyone clapped for him except for a group of people who seem to be Arguing. ( Harry thought it was probably him and the Malfoys.) Then slowly the mist disappeared leaving nothing but the stary night sky. "Hermione! That spell was like a pensieve. I didn't even know there was such a spell." "There's not," Hermione said firmly. "I created that spell of my own. No one besides me and you three now know about it. It's a useful spell, however, it comes with dier consequences." Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. Hermione frowned. " It allows to show memories of others once the spell is used to still the memory from them. Which means that they won't ever remember that memory. Then, however, you can use the spell to see that memory over and over again. I got the idea from Dumbledore's Pensieve. It can also show some people forgotten memories they don't really remember." Ben looked scared. So did Ron and Harry actually. "So, you mean," Ron said fastly, "that you could steal the memory of anyone and they wouldn't even know it?" Hemione nodded. "WHO DID YOU STEAL THAT MEMORY FROM?" He bellowed. Hermione almost looked like she would break down in tears. "I...I... got it from your mother, Ron!" Then she really did break down in tears. Ron, however, ran over to her and put his arm around her. "It's okay Hermione. She didn't need that memory anyways. She has plenty of Gildory Lockhart. In fact, I am glad you took it." At these words. Hermione stopped crying and slightly smiled. They finally got back up from the ground. Hermione sobbingly said, "So shall we go then?" Ron groaned. "You mean we have to go back to St. Mungo's Hospital?" Hermione shook her head. "No. He is now living with another person we know. In fact, I think she is worse than St.Mungo's and Lockhart put together. Ron tried to think real hard on who it could be. "Is it Umbridge?" Hermione laughed. "Don't be silly. Do you really think that Umbridge would be wasting her time with him? No! This is a person I hate worse than her. Someone who has something to gain from him. Harry knew who it was. The only person Hermione hated worse than Umbridge was a lieing twisting hag. "WHO IS IT?" Ron bellowed. Harry answered before Hemione could. "Ron, it's Rita Skeeter of course." Although Harry was expecting Ron to be the only one to stop, he wasn't. Ben stood still as well. "That's not good guys. Rita Skeeter!" They all looked at Ben akwardly. "How do you know Rita Skeeter Ben?" Harry asked. Ben gulped. "I saw her on the news the other day. She is wanted for the mysterious disappearance of the Prime Minsiter. It said she was in his office the night before he went missing." Ron glanced around like he was doing lately. "So what does that mean?" He said. Ben rolled his eyes. "Your dumber than you look. It means she is a Vampire!"

_Rita walked slowly around the room of her office in her house. Gildory was sitting in a arm chair by her fire. "So Mr. Lockhart? Are you getting the translations done?" Her voice was much more cruel now. "Of course Mrs. Skeeter. I would do anything for such a celebrity as you. I can't wait for you to put my translations of this piece of parchment in your paper. Just can't wait!" He sounded excited. But he didn't know what was going to happen to him. "Of course Lockhart. Just hurry and finish it's almost sunrise." But that wasn't all she was thinking the rest was this "and it's almost feeding time!"_


	7. Ch7 Rita and Lockhart's Battle

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 7: Rita and Lockhart's Battle

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Luckily Hermione knew where Rita Skeeter lived. She read it in an Auto Biography. Ben grabbed hold of Harry's arm. Luckily now Harry knew how to Apparate, even if he didn't like the feeling. Slowly they materialized in front of a small house.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "This is it. Trust me, you will know it's hers when we get inside. They had to make sure they got into her house without being noticed. They went to the door as quietly as possible, but when Ron tried to open it, something bit Ron's hand.

"Ouch!" Ron yelled. Hermione shushed him very quietly. "Ron be quiet." "Sorry," he whispered, "but something bit my hand. I think it was the doorknob." And sure enough, when they all looked at the doorknob it was alive.

Hermione shreaked. "It's a Question Doorknob." Ron, Harry, and Ben all looked at her with puzzled faces. Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a doorknob that will bite your hand if you try to come in without answering it's question. Not only that but the magic of when it bites you will make the person who got bite not stop until you tell it the right answer." They all looked at Ron's hand. It was much more worse now. It was bleeding badly. Ron was starting to turn more paler.

"What do we do?" "Simple, we got to answer it's question," said Ben.

Slowly they all looked at the Doorknob again.

"Er, good day em... Mr.Doorknob," Harry said uncertainly."Good day to you Mr.Potter. I guess you wish to come inside. Well then you all must answer my question without the help of the other one. If someone tells the other person I will not ever let them in." They all shook their heads.

"Good, now, we Doorknobs have been intrusted with information of everything of the Magical World. However, my owner wishes for me to ask questions about her." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grinned. They knew Rita quiet well. Ben however didn't look to good. "Well, Mr.Potter your up first. What did Rita write this year, and it became an instant success?" Harry grinned, but didn't like the answer. "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore." "Correct! You may pass when you wish. Next Mr.Weasley. What can Rita change into?" Doorknob grinned.

He didn't think anyone beside Rita and the Doorknobs knew this. Cause she was an illegal animagous. "A beetle." Ron said happily. Suddenly his bleeding stopped. The Doorknob's dark golden eyes grew wide. "Correct again! Looks like someone knows Rita Skeeter. Next Miss Granger! Three years back. What did Rita famously write about?" Hermione knew this answer as well, but didn't like it. "The Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts dealing with Bobat's Academy and Dumbstrang." The Doorknob looked agitated. "You should be in Ravenclaw my dear. Yes that is Correct yet again. You may pass!" Hemione skipped over to where Harry and Ron stood.

They all were congratulating each other till they saw the fear in Ben's eyes. He couldn't answer questions about Rita Skeeter. He only heard that she was a suspect in the Prime Minister's disappearance. "Now on to you. Mr...errr... who are you? I have no account of you in the Wizarding World." "I'm a muggle Mr.Doorknob." The Doorknob's eye grew three times bigger than they were when Ron answered the Doorknob's question. "A MUGGLE!!! YOU THREE SHOWED A MUGGLE OUR MAGICAL WORLD!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! I MUST INFORM MRS.RITA NOW!!! WHAT A STORY SHE WILL HAVE!!!" He was screaming loudly, but Hermione made sure to cast a spell so Rita wouldn't hear him. "Mr.Doorknob, I have a offer to make!" Ben yelled over his hollering. The doorknob stopped fastly. "What do you mean and offer?" Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked puzzled. "You will let me in if you can't answer my question! If you do answer it right then we will all leave and tell anyone that you got the best of us."

The doorknob was very quiet for a long time. Then he began to speak.

"Fine, go ahead I know more about the Muggle world than you do!" Ben shrugged. "Will see. Okay here's the question. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

The doorknob eyes grew big yet again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed. Ben had tricked the doorknob.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

"Sorry but you agreed to the deal. I didn't say it would be like a question about our world. It's more of a joke question." The doorknob looked flustered.

"Fine, he crossed it cause there were other chicken on the other side of the road." Of course the doorknob had to come up with something. He couldn't of known it. "Oh! So close! The answer is simple. To get to the other side!"

They all started laughing except the Doorknob, who looked like he was ready to bite all of them. The doorknob then changed into a regular doorknob for them to pass. They slowly opened the door to find a huge condo size apartment. Except it wasn't. It was more of a mansion condo.

They all went in to hear something hit the floor upstairs. They rushed up to see what happened. They got to the door that said _Rita Skeeter's Office_. They opened the door and ran inside. They hoped it wasn't to late. But as they ran inside the office, all there suspicions were wrong.

Rita was on the floor, while Lockhart was over her. Rita and Lockhart all looked at them. Rita, however, took this chance to get back to her feet. She pushed Lockhart out of the way, and grabbed her wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She yelled. However, the spell missed Lockhart and chattered the window beside him. She hissed and showed her fangs. She jumped toward Lockhart in the air. However when she cam back down, Lockhart was ready.

"LUMINAS!" he screamed. The light from his wand exploded onto Rita. The light was to strong for a vampire. She dissolved into nothing in the air. Her wand, glasses, jewelry, and clothes all fell to the floor in a pile.

Lockhart was in the corner of the office. He was panting very hard. He then looked at them again. "Sorry children. I will be right there." With that however he collapsed onto the floor.


	8. Ch8 The Lost Memory

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 8: The Lost Memory

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now they will be in the same text while they are together. Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Harry, Ron, and Ben all dragged Lockhart to the armchair by the fire. He was out cold for hours. They slowly waited it by telling been tales of their adventures and of course of Voldemort. Hermione, of course, was reading. She first began with the book they got at the mansion. While they were telling Ben their stories, however, Harry noticed her go aha to herself. Maybe she had found something. She then went to some other books. Finally in the end she picked up a book that Harry had know in his second year.

"Hermione? Is that what I think it is?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's Riddle's Diary." Ron stopped what he was doing. "Why would you have a thing like that? And how did you get it?" Ron asked grudgingly. "Well Dumbledore gave it to me when you went to the bathroom. You know when you went to the bathroom when he was speaking to us about the Mission?" Ron nodded. "He said I might be able to use it. And sure enough I ha..."

There was a low groan. They all turned to Lockhart. He was slowly getting to his feet. He didn't look very well. But as he finally got to his feet he fell back down to the chair. They all rushed over to him.

"Proffesor, are you alright?" Hermione said. Lockhart nodded. "I'm fine my young lady. Thank you for your compasion." At this Hermione blushed a little.

"Sir I was wondering if you could help me with some text problems?" Lockhart smiled. "Of course, I can my dear girl. I have been told I used to be an Ancient Translator. However, I tried for that Rita woman who told me was a celebrity, and then when I gave her parchment back translated, she went loco. She started screaming that it couldn't be right. Then she flew at me. She was like some kind of Vampire. And sure enough she bit me on the neck. I however pushed her off of me and hit her with a spell. Then you showed up." Lockhart was still smiling, but he was getting more sick by the minute.

"Oh no!" Ben groaned. It was true that Rita got hold of his neck. "He will die in just a little while. Luckily he didn't get bitten three times, or he would of been one of them."

At this sentence that Ben said, Lockhart jumped to his feet. "You mean I am going to die in a little bit?" All four of them nodded their heads slowly. Lockhart's smile disappeared. "Well then.. em...you said you needed my help my girl. I might as well help you before I go." "Yes, of course, thank you Proffessor." She then handed him the book and the parchment.

"My dear girl, this parchment is very much like that Rita woman's parchment. They all looked at him puzzling. "What do you mean Proffesor?" Harry asked. "Well, you see it's the exact same handwritting and the exact same parchment paper. Em.. let's see. ah!"

He pulled out of his pocket a small piece of parchment that looked very much like theirs. Harry took it and and the put theirs above it and it read this:

A boy will come and surpass all others. Him and his family shall be in pain. They will let loose a plague that is horrible. The Plague will strike three times. Then it will come back and take his friend and his sister. Then it will reawaken a year later to affect the magical world. And then the Evil Camzots will rise and then the Sunrise of the Darkness shall spread out onto the land. Taking in all those who defy the Dark Lord and the Evil Camazots. Then there shall be a Hero of Light that comes forth and

They all looked stun. The boy was Ben. It was a prophecy. Yet, why was it on a piece of parchment and separated. It told of what would happen after the year though. Camazots and Voldemort will join each other. That would be chaos. But then it said that someone from light would come forth and then what. They had to find the other piece.

"Yes, I understand it now. It's Ben and it's a prophecy for sure now." Lockhart nodded in agreement. "Yes, now this book. I am afraid my dear girl. That I have forgotten all my Translating spells. I'm very sorry."

Lockhart started to lay down. He was not looking good at all. Hermione started to cry. "Professor I am afraid I must do something to you. Hower, I am going to give you back something very dear to you." Lockhart looked at her. "What do you mean my dear girl?"

" I mean this! REMONDERIS!" She pointed her wand at Lockhart. There was a white flash, then Lockhart was lying down in this bed.

"Proffesor! Proffesor!" She went to check his pulse, but was grabbed by Lockhart's arm. "You've been a bad girl Miss Granger. Performing illegal spells. Not to mention, having a muggle with you! Oh yes! You've been very, very bad!" Lockhart went to grap for his wand.

"ACCIO WAND!" Ron yelled. Lockhart's wand flew to Ron's hands. "How dare you! Give that back to me!" "Why don't you get them yourselves. Or are you still just as useless as ev..""Ronald!" Hermione said cutting him off, "He is not useless. Did you forget why we came here?" Ron scolded her. Hermione didn't pay no attention though.

"Proffesor we will give you your wand back if you fix these words for us." He looked at the book then laughed. "That's so funny. You see, you have the intention that I am going to help you. Oh, did you forget I am a few seconds away from death? Well then I am sorry, even if i would help, I don't know the spell. Some dude made my memory of that perticular spell disappear. In fact, it's the same dude who did that to that book!"

He began to laugh. Hermione looked at him now without crying. "I was afraid I was going to have to do this. Oh well! REMONDERIS!" This time instead of a white light, there was a stream of white coming from Lockhart's head. It reminded Hary of when a dementor went by a person.

It slowly sucked the memory into Hermione's wand. Lockhart lay cozingly in his bed, panting harder than ever. " REMONDERIS!" Hermione said again. Once again a mist went into the air. This time however, it showed a man in a dark cloak talking to the young Lockhart.

"I want that spell!" The voice of the cloaked figure yelled. You could tell it was a man. "It's the only thing getting my way." His voice was crueler than anyone Harry had ever heard. I'm sorry, but only Ancient Translators may use it." Lockhart began to walk away. "Your a fool, Mr.Lockhart. Do you really think, I am not going to stop you." There was a flash of purple and Lockhart fell on the floor. He was screaming. "MAKE IT STOP!!! PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING!!! STOP IT PLEASE!!!" The dark figure slowly strolled above him. "Give me the spell." Lockhart screamed more. "OKAY IT'S TRANSLAS MIDIUS!!! NOW MAKE IT STOP Please!!!!" Slowly the figure lifted his wand. Lockhart stopped screaming. He lay there on the floor. "Thank you, Mr.Lockhart. Now if you will excuse me." He pulled out the book they found in the mansion. He opened it in the middle. "TRANSLAS MIDIUS!" All the letters flew around the pages. They slowly settled back in different places. He closed the book and put it in his robes. "Now I must not let anyone know about this, so, OBLIVION!" Lockhart fell to the floor. "Don't worry, I only got rid of this part." Harry however knew Lockhart didn't hear him. The figure slowly walked out of the room they were in.

The mist faded away. They were all about to say something when they heard a gasp. They all looked behind them to see Lockhart's lifeless body in the Armchair by the fire in Rita's office.


	9. Ch9 Camazots's Secret

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 9: Camazots's Secret

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

(P.S BRAND NEW!!! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY POSTER FOR THIS BOOK JUST PM ME AND TELL ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU!! P.S REVIEW!!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

They slowly moved Lockhart's body onto the bed in Rita's room. All though they hated him, he had helped them. They got up and then went over by the fire place. "Okay, are yall ready to read the book?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were full of tears, but she was still intent on finishing the mission. They all nodded. Hermione opened the book to the middle just as the hooded figure had done. "Good, okay here it goes. TRANSLAS MIDIUS!"

The letters flew across the pages just like before. They slowly settled back into their right places, happy to be home once again. Hermione then took the book back to the armchair in which Lockhart had died. She immediatly got hooked into it. Ron and Ben began playing a game of poker. (Ben always took a deck of cards with him anywhere.) Harry, however, went to the window and looked out. He squinted his eyes to see a graveyard not far from Rita's house. Maybe they could bury Lockhart there. Then all went black.

Harry found himself looking around in a dark cave. Then he realized he was in a tomb. There far in the darkness was a green and black coffin. It had Slytherin's mark all over it. Then a hand came from the side. Slowly a dark figure arose from the coffin. It began to speak into the darkness.

"I didn't expect you until night time my old friend." Clearly the figure that was speaking had to be Camazots. He was a pale creature in dark wizard robes. His hair was completely gone. His ears were very pointed. His nose was just like Voldemort's slits for a nose. His eyes were reder than blood. He had fangs coming out of his mouth. Then Harry heard a voice he didn't want to ever hear again.

"It seems you hearing is quite extordinary still. I must confess that I don't trust you my old friend."

Voldemort stepped out of the shadows. He looked very tired, but still had hatred upon his face. "But of course Tom." Voldemort winced. Camazots smiled. "Come now, you don't mind if I call you Tom. That is your name. What do they call you these days then?" "The Dark Lord, Voldemort, or He Who Must Not Be Named."

At the last one Camazots laughed. "So you have made a reputation since I was gone." "Yes, Camazots, I am quite the enemy. In fact I am more feared then you once were." At this Camazot flew into Voldemort's face.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! DO YOU FORGET WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THE HOROCRUXES. I WAS THE ONE! AND I AM FEARED MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL BE." Camazots snarled at him.

"Of course, Camzots. I didn't mean it that way." You could tell there was actually fear in Voldemort's face. "Good, Tom. I expect your here to repay your debt?" Camazots back was turned to him now.

"Yes, your minions wouldn't stop there little chase on me. I had to run in the morning then hide at night. It was the only way." "Then next time you will be sure not to say you will do something, then don't do it." Voldemort lowered his head. "Good, Tom. Now it's time!" Voldemort raised his head. "Time for what?" Camazots laughed. "It's time... for the Plague to take control." Camazots began to laugh again. "HA HA HA!!! HA HA HA!!!"

Slowly Harry returned to Rita's office. When he looked up he realized he was on the floor. Ron, Ben, and Hermione was over him.

"Harry are you alright? What happened?" Hermione squealed. Harry was forced back onto his feet. "It's Voldemort. I saw one of his visions. He has gone to help Camazots. That's not all. Camazots told him about the Horocruxes when he was a kid!" At the end of the sentence, everyone was shocked. Hermione looked at Harry.

"I was afraid of this!" She ran to her books. She began throwing them aside one by one till she got back to Riddle's Diary. She showed it to them.

"Ever since you destroyed the Diary, it has been a plain diary. I have read through it many times. It told about him talking to a powerful person who told him about Horocruxes. However, he had to pay a debt in the future for it. He didn't expect though after the person's demise to worry about anything. Then I got this book and study through it. She held up _The Legend of Camazots's Demise._ I have studied threw it for about an hour. That's how long you were out Harry. And then I came across Camazots learning a dark wizard secret from a colleague of his. He was intriguged of these dark objects. Then he made two of them. However he hid them well away from everyone. He made sure to put all the safety percedurces up as well. His colleague went with him on each trip. He then met a famous wizard who he had a battle with. Albus Dumbledore sealed him up as we all know now, but Dumbledore couldn't kill him. This leads me to believe that Camazots has created two Horocruxaes."

She stopped, then she began to take in some air. Harry's eyes grew as wide as the doorknobs were.

"NO! You mean now we have to worry about Camazots's having Horocruxes as well?" Hermione sadly nodded her head. They all looked around the room. They didn't know what to say. "Em... guys I think we need to bury Lockhart's body then head off to find Dumbledore. I think he knows more than he has told us."

"Yeah, I agree but where do we bury Lockhart's body?" Ron asked. "I saw a graveyard not far out from here. Let's go!" They went into Rita's bedroom and got Lockhart's body. The went out of the house to a beautiful sunny morning.

"Did you kids have fun inside? I heard screaming what was that all about?"

They turned around shocked by the voice. There on the door was the doorknob waiting up for them.

"Oh, Rita was a vampire. Then Lockhart stopped her. She's dead now. You no longer have a master." Harry said these words with regret. "Mrs. Rita is dead? Well then...em...okay I guess I should return to see who I will have to work for next. Good day to you Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley, Mrs.Granger, and to you, Benedict."

Ben looked at the doorknob in surprise.

"How did you know my name?"

"I went and study up on you after I saw your face. Then I went and studied up on jokes as well. Next time I'll be ready."

With the last word, the doorknob changed into a regular doorknob. They slowly started off toward the graveyard.

"Ya know, I can feel that it's going to be a long day." Ben said with out much excitement. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed. "Yeah," said Harry, "but at least we know Camazots's Secret!"

They all nodded as they reached the graveyard.


	10. Ch10 Voldemort Helps

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 10: Voldemort Helps

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics unless there together.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

**(P.S BRAND NEW!!! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY POSTER FOR THIS BOOK JUST PM ME AND TELL ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU!! P.S REVIEW!!!!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

They finally reached the Graveyard. They went to a place that didn't have to many graves nearby. They began to dig. After an hour or so, they finally had a hole big enough. They gently placed Lockhart's body into the grave.

"Em...," Ron said, "What do you think we should say?"

Hermione was crying silenty. Then as quietly as possible she said this: "Thank you."

She then carved the name in a rock they put there as neatly as possible. They slowly started to walk away. But then Harry felt the same feeling again.

He was about to see a vision. He slowly fell to the ground. All went black once again.

Harry looked around once again. He was shocked to see that he was back in the same place. However, this time, there were vampires and wizard-vampires all over. Also, Camazots was standing in the middle while Voldemort was on knees looking down beside him. Then Camazots began to speak.

"My faithful followers. I have gathered you here today. For one purpose and one purpose only. To take control! It is time, for the world to feel the pain we feel. Feel the misery we go through. And see that we are superior!"

At the end of this they were uproars of pleasure all around him. Camazots smiled to himself. "If you look beside me, you will see the mockery of the one you call the Dark Lord! HA! He is my minion now. He will do my bidding. Isn' t that right Tom?" Camazots looked at Voldemort. Voldemort looked at him back. He hesistated for a minute then said something Harry didn't thank he would.

"NO!" He screamed. Camazots retreated some. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He yelled back. "No! You heard me, I will not let you seize the world I am intent on seizing!" Voldemort got to his feet and screamed "ADVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell hit Camazots in the chest knocking him back.

The vampires were ready to attack, but Camazots got to his feet. He began to laugh.

"It's okay my friends. His pathetic killing spell will not work on me. For you see, I am neither living nor dead! You, however, made a big mistake in attacking me. Now, I will force you to do my biddings."

He seized his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. He screamed in agony as he fell to his knees.

"Now be a good boy, Tom, and do your part." Camazots pointed his wand to his own head. "You, still made a deal with me that I am intent on keeping."

Then Voldmort started to grabbing his own throat.

"NO! I WON' T!!! OH NOOO...ADRIC MEDIUS ROOMA VACTASENT!"

Then he pointed his wand at the entrance to the tomb. A spell shot out of it that looked like it hit a barrier. Then Voldemort fell on the ground defeated.

All the vampires and vampire-wizards started yelling in triumph. Camazots smiled.

"Yes good, Tom! Now you may stay in this tomb forever while I am allowed to go and do my bidding. Keep my coffin safe unlike last time if you will please." Voldemort gritted his teeth. Camazots slowly went up the steps of the tomb. He breathed in some fresh air. It was so good to be back.

He saw a small stubby woman running his way.

"Master! I have urgent news. It seems that Rita has been killed. The transcription is in someone elses' hands. The doorknob I set on the door came and told me. It seems Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are in a graveyard burying Lockhart. They have the transcriptions. Oh and there is another boy too."

She stopped. She could see the anger in his eyes. Camazots snarled at her. "Don't worry Dolores, I will deal with them. But who may the other boy be?"

Harry couldn't believe it. Umbridge was bit too. That's what Harry thought anyways, until he looked at her neck. No, she was acting on her own accord. She was just working for him. What a hag!

"His name is somewhat of a Beneract or something." Camazots eyes froze. "Benedict?" He whispered. "OH YES THATS THE BOY!!"

"I will deal with it Dolores." He stepped away from the crowd.

"GO MY CHILDREN! BITE ALL IN YOUR WAY!"

The vampires flew off. Camazots turned around. He was intent on finishing these fools off. Especially if they had the boy who had kept him in that hell hole for the past year. He stopped. He noticed something strange. He turned to where he was standing.

There was a flash of red, then pain came toward Harry. He looked back at Camazots.

"Ah! It seems someone has been watching my memories. Then that means you know of my secret. I will, unfortunetly, have to kill you. Tell your friends I am on my way if you will, please."

With the last words, Camazots forcefully made Harry leave the vision.

Harry looked up. Once again, Ron and Hermione were over him.

"Harry, are you al..." "No Hermione we got to get out of this graveyard. Camazots is coming. He used Voldemort to get out. We ha..."

Yet just as Harry had cutt Hermione off, a crack in the air cutt Harry off. There in the graveyard stood a man Ben never wanted to see again. Ben groaned.

"Oh it's so nice to see you too, Benedict. Oh and look you brought some friends along. Don't worry! I like a snack before the start of ruling this pathetic world."

He smiled. Then began to laugh insanely.


	11. Ch11 The First Horocrux

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 11: The First Horocrux

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics unless there together.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

**(P.S BRAND NEW!!! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY POSTER FOR THIS BOOK JUST PM ME AND TELL ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU!! P.S REVIEW!!!!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ben all started to back away from Camazots.

"What is it my children? Are you afraid to come and play with the big boys? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Camazots smiled cruely. Hermion stopped backing away.

"We're not afraid of you! Your just an overdead loathsom rotten old corpse that is just walking on the ground cause of some evil magic!" Hermione finished screaming. She started to take in some air. Camazots was frozen in his spot.

"Wow! That is cruel! How dare you, however, to call me such a thing! However, I hear that your quite the extrodinary witch. You will make a fine addition to my pawns." Camazots smiled cruely again.

Then he jumped in the air, fangs out. He landed beside Hermione's neck then went for the kill. However, before he could do it, Harry screamed, "LUMINAS" making Camazots retreat a little.

"Oh, the boy knows how to play! Wait, your Harry Potter! I've heard a great deal about you. Especially from Tom's mind. He seems to be afraid of you a little. I do not see why! You are just a kid who can do nothing to stop me."

At the end of the sentence he snapped his fingers. There was a loud pop, followed by two hooded creatures that Harry hated a lot. It began to turn really cold.

The Dementors were coming at them, but then they stopped at Camazots side.

"So tell me what these are, dear boy."

"There Dementors, savage creatures, but they can be stopped!" Camazots raised his eyebrow. "Oh if that's so then please go ahead with your method to stop them."

Harry looked confused. Dementors could be stopped. What was Camazots thinking. "All right then, Camazots. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry stag errupted from his wand. It began to gallop at the Dementors. Then Harry saw something no other Dementor had done.

The Dementors were flying at the stag! Harry's eyes grew big. The Dementors and the stag collided with each other, however, the Dementors flew through the stag making it fade away. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"But how?" Hermione whispered. Camazots began to laugh as the Dementors flew back to his side.

"My dear girl, these are not normal Dementors. You think a normal Dementor would fly at a Patronum Charm. No! These are the Banished Dementors!" Hermione let out a shriek of fear. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione gulped. "You see, Dementors use to rule the Wizarding World along side wizards. They were equally poweful. Until one day they wanted to rule over the wizards completely. So they attacked. Most were unstoppable. Then an ancient wizard came forth and used magic unlike anyone had ever seen! The Dementors fled to the far reaches of Earth. However, the wizarding community didn't think they could trust Dementors ever again so they made them weak. However, some did not which too turn weak. Thus the wizards agreed to let them keep there power at a terrible price." Hermione stopped. She seemed to feel terrible today.

"What price was it, Hermione?" Harry asked. Camazots, however, answered it.

"The price was for them to feel Death without ever dying and to be locked away for eternity in Limbo. Most did not wish to have this, so they agreed to lose some of there power. However, some were power mad and would do anything for it. Even that."

Harry couldn't believe it. That would be horrible.

He then looked at the Dementors. It was true they were different. It seemed they were in pain, and they looked a little different. They had huge nails at the end of their fingers. They had teeth that were like vampire fangs. And you could see their faces through their cloaks unlike the rest of them.

Harry gasped. It was horrible. It was a skull with some face parts still on it. Like the mouth for instance. And the eye parts. However, the eyeballs were not there, along with the nose. It had a huge hole for that.

Hermione hugged Ron tightly as she saw the Dementor's faces. She put her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Yes! Only a face a mother could love! Ha! Ha! Ha! But enough of this. These Dementors were so kind to help me. For you see this is Holaster and Larkem. They were the most power hungry Dementors in Limbo. Since I needed them for help, I agreed to let them out only if they obeyed me. They were so pleased!"

"But that's impossible! They were banished forever to Limbo!" Ron said.

"No, Ron," Hermione said as she lifted her head back off Ron's shoulder.

"It's possible to escape from Limbo. But that's only if you have a soul to take your place, but how did you get one to agree!"

"Hermione, he could of forced them," Ben said.

"No. Only if a soul agrees by its own will, then it can change places with someone else in Limbo. So how did you do it, Camazots?" Camazots smiled yet again.

"Oh I could never get someone to go into Limbo for my own use, so I just sent my self into Limbo. Well I sent two Horocruxes to Limbo in their place." Hermione gasped.

"That's so humane! You split your soul apart two more times to get these Dementors out. But now when you die you will be stuck in Limbo forever."

"That's funny actually. For I am already dead. If you mean, when I am destroyed, then I would say that I don't expect that to happen!" Camazots began to step toward them yet again as he laughed insanely again.

Harry raised his wand above them.

"Silly boy, put that wand down so this can be quick and painless! I do not wish to have to show you how weak your power is!" Harry, however, kept his wand up.

"Get Ben and Ron and you to hold my arm," Harry whispered to Hermione.

She understood the plan right away. She began to tell the others. Camazots, however, noticed this.

"Trying to Disapparate? Oh please! BARIESKAM!" He said as he pointed a wand to the dark misty sky.

Harry then tried to Disapparate, but couldn't. He must of put a spell on the graveyard to not allow them to do it. But when did he get a wand, and how did he use magic? "Wasn't expecting me to do that was you? Oh I must of forgot to tell young Benedict ,here, that I use to go to Hogwarts along time a go and that I am a wizard!"

They all looked stunned, but knew it was true. That was how he knew all the stuff. "NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!! ADVADA KEDAVRA!"

However, before it could hit Harry, the old muggle gravekeeper who was coming up to see what was all the noise walked in front of Harry.

"What are you bloody kids doing in my..." He was hit by the curse and fell to the hard dirty ground dead.

"Lucky that old bag went in front of you. Now where were we... ah yes! ADVADA KED.." "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The spell knocked Camazots down. There at the end of the graveyard stood Dumbledore. "DUMBLEDORE!" The four teens shouted together.

Dumbledore smiled and gave them a nodd.

"STUPEFY!" He shouted again, hitting Camazots in the chest making him freeze.

"Oh Dumbledore! How could of I forgotten. Of course you would be here to save them. Don't want to lose another hey hmmm?"

He began to laugh insanely again.

"SILENCIO!" Camazots fell silent.

Something wasn't right though. Harry looked around. What was it? Oh wait the Dementors. Did they flee or what? Then Harry heard a horrible scream that he never wanted to hear.

Dumbledore was in pain because a Dementor had stuck it's huge nails into the man's heart. Dumbledore fell over dead.

"NO!" The teens screamed together. However, the Dumbledore laying on the ground turned into water. The Dementors looked around. Then Harry heard, for the first time, a Dementor speak.

"WHERE IS HE, LARKEM?" The first Dementor demanded.

"I do not know brother, however he seemed to use a Heekrius Charm! The old fool," said Holaster. They began to float around the graveyard in search for Dumbledore. Harry wondered why they didn't try to help their master.

"Okay guys on three run for it. One...two...three!" They began to run for the exit. The Dementors took immediate notice in this, because they started to fly at full speed at them. However, they were stopped when a powerful water cyclone hit them, sending them flying. They quickly regain their posture and flew back at them.

This time a huge water dragon flew at them hitting them. But as the water started to fall it began to rise again circling the dementors, then trapping them in a sphere of water. They began to scream inside of it. Soon they would drown. But then something unseen had happened.

The Dementors started to use magic to part the water. With both of them together, the sphere was crumbled. They finally however made it to the exit.

Camazots got back to his feet. He looked at them and screamed no. He began to fly at them. However, there was a flash of silver that went and hit him squarely in the chest. He flew backwards and faded away. Then there was laughter all in the air.

"What foolishness! It is time for this to end."

They looked around to see where he was at as hundreds of green lights began to fly at them at top speed.

But yet again before it could get to them, a wall of water inclosed all around them, making the curses turn into water, and it was making the barrier stronger as well.

A stream of water made its way to where they were standing. It started to rise and twist until it made a humingly figure. The water then busted leaving a woman in it's place. "Hello, I am Kinevra. I was sent here by Dumbledore." Hermione gasped.

"Your a Hydroillian aren't you?" "What's that Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's a person who can control water at will." She smiled and nodded.

"Correct and yes I am. I made that figure of Dumbledore, and I also was attacking those Dementors. Foolish though that they couldn't tell that it wasn't a Heekrius Charm. They must of been away along time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. A Heekrius Charm would make someone fade away. Like Camazots did."

Hermione smiled. Kinevra smiled back at her just as a mother would do.

"Your quite the witch, but now we must go. Dumbledore wishes to see you."

With the end of her sentence, water began to go all around them. They were turning into the water! Harry's eyes could only see blue as they began to make there get away. Camazots did not noticed the stream of water that made its way to the river not far from the graveyard. Then the water barrier crumbled with no one inside it.

Camazots sneared and then screamed louder than he had ever done before. The Dementors flew to his side.

"What do we do now, master," asked Larkem. Camazots stopped screaming and turned to the Dementors with evil in his eys.

He grabbed the Dementor by it's throat.

"Simple go and find those four and bring there lifeless bodies to me and if you don't I will send you someplace worse than Limbo and make all your powers disappear!" He yelled. He then let go of the Dementors throat. He, then, quickly disapparated.

Holaster flew to the side of his brother that was gasping for air.

"I enjoy his tasks but he will regret those words." He had hatred in his eyes. "It will soon be time for our rule my brother!"

Larkem smiled the best he could. It wasn't easy being the way he was.

"Yes! Soon, we shall rule, and soon Camazots will get what he is asking for!"

They turned and flew off as they laughed insanely just as Camazots did.

The water stream got out of the river as it made its way across a jungle floor. It went inside this old looking ruin. Then it started to rise and twist farther this time then it did last time. Slowly it made the figure of four teens and one adult. Then just as it did once before. The water burst leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ben, and Kinevra in an old tomb.

Harry looked around. He couldn't believe it. They were in the tomb that Camazots was in. Ben noticed this too.

Then they all looked over to the other side of the room. There at the far end lay the coffin that Camazots so loved.

With it was Voldemort and Dumbledore. They were glaring at each other. But then Voldemort turned his attention to Harry.

"Oh it's you, I will take no father part from now Dumbledore!" Then Voldemort turned and fled through the chambers of the tomb.

They walked up to Dumbledore. Harry noticed a peice of parchment in his hands. "Sir, why didn't Voldemort attack us and you?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled. "He wishes to stop Camazots as well. However he does not wish to get involved to much. So he does not care if we intrude onto this tomb to stop Camazots. So I hope you have figured out all the stuff?" Hermione stepped forward.

"Well, sir, we figured out about a prophecyinvolving Ben and a Hero of light somewhat and about Camazots having Horocruxes!"

"Yes, I already am aware of this."

He then tapped his wand at the air. A white mist began to come out of his wand. It slowly flew into the air, changing into something Harry had seen before. It was the ghost at the mansion! She glared at them.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT MANSION WITHOUT MY VOICE! YOU JUST LEFT ME WITHOUT IT! AND THEN YOU STOLE THE BOOK! YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THE STATUE! DUMBLEDORE I THINK THEY ARE NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS!"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for help. Of course he was sorry that he forgot about the ghost's voice, but what was she talking about. Harry was about to ask Dumbledore what she was talking about, but he raised his hand to stop him.

"I will tell you about it later, but for now we must talk about the first Horocrux." Harry lowered his head as well as Hermione, Ron, and Ben.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but we don't know where it is."

Dumbledor gave a hearty laugh.

"Yes you do. Why your right beside it actually."

Harry looked up. There right beside him was the coffin that Camazots slept in. He turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"Is this..." "Yes, Slytherin's Coffin is his first Horocrux." Dumbledore said cutting Harry off once again. Harry smiled. It was about time they were getting somewhere.


	12. Ch12 The Guardian

Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague

Chapter 12: The Guardian

(This is a mixture of Harry Potter and the Vampire Plague. If you havent read any of those books GET TO READING!!! There really good!!! Em anyways. Oh and I have to thank my cousin cause some of her fanfic goes into this: Read Crimson Love!!! Welp, I hope you enjoy this. P.S. For now Harry Potter will be in regular Text and Vampire Plague will be in italics unless there together.Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter. REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW!!!)

**(Okay your going to get a real twist here something u never expected I hope your ready for it. I'm dedicating this chapter to the month October.)**

**(P.S. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY POSTER FOR THIS BOOK JUST PM ME AND TELL ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU!! P.S MORE!!! REVIEW!!!!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Plague.

Harry walked the lonely tomb's corridors. It had been 7 Years since he found out about Camazots's Secret. It was Halloween night and nothing was going right. They had been hiding in the tomb forever now, and Camazots's had pretty much affected the whole entire Wizarding and Human world. There were some that were not bitten yet, but still they had to hide to live. Harry sighed to himself once more. He remember the night he first entered the tomb.

Kinevra had taken them to see Dumbledore, but everything changed then. Dumbledore had showed him Slytherin's tomb, which happened to be Camazots's first Horocrux. Harry wanted to Hurry up and destroy it, but it's powers were already destroyed. It seemed that a theif had went and stolen his coffin. He then took it somwhere and destroyed it with something magical. They then tried to devise a plan to get the second Horocrux, but it didn't get very far. No one knew what it was or where it was. Not even Dumbledore! Dumbledore would go out in the day trying to find new info about it, but always came back with nothing. Hermione was always stuck in reading the Tomb's heiroglyphics to try and find out something, but also failed. However, Harry, Ron, and Ben were always out of the picture. They had nothing to do. Ben's cards were faded away by now. Ron had learned a new spell at least. Yeah, it was a pretty boring life. Harry went to Slytherin's Coffin. He just wished he knew something more about it. Something no one knew, not even Camazot's. Then someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry! I need to tell you something." Harry turned around to see a face he hadn't seen since the night in which they came to the Tomb. "Kinevra! How've you been?" Kinevra looked sadly at the ground. "I should've told you when I brought you here. Your mother was my best friend. We were always together. Even when I went to Hogwarts with her." Harry blinked confused. "But I thought you were a Hydroillian. Hydroillian's aren't wizards or witches." Kinevra started to cry.

"Yeah, they are not supposed to be. If anyone found out I was a half witch and half Hydroillian, I would've been murdered." Harry rushed over to her before she fell to the ground. "But that's only part of the thing I wanted to tell you, Harry. You see, when I went to school with your mother, I found something in the school. In the Chamber of Secrets, and it wasn't the Baskilisk. It was Slytherin's Coffin. So I showed her it. We brought along our friend Maggie. We dared her to get inside it." Kinevra paused at this last sentence. Harry took this brief chance to look at how the whole room was flooded with water now.

"And then it closed on her. She screamed for bloody murder. She thought we were doing it, but it closed on it's own. Then she stopped screaming. The coffin opened back up and there was something else inside it. Some dreadful old corpse lady. She came out holding Maggie's wand, and then she tried to kill us." "But..." "I didn't know what to do! I paniced and then I killed her. I killed Maggie. I couldn't stop myself. Then your mother did a curse that sealed part of myself inside her. I gained control and your mother could control water a little. Probably more, but she never tried to learn how to control it." Kinevra finally stopped.

"Your mother's last word's to me was when I have a boy, I want you to be it's guardian. Always protect it Kinevra. And never teach it how to control water, unless it's the world's last hope." Harry shed a tear at her words. Finally, Kinevra smiled. "And Harry, it's time you learned cause you are the world's last hope. Oh and I almost forgot. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

(I hope you all have a Happy Halloween. Oh and be safe! Remember to Review, Alert, and Roll plenty of yards lol. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Sorry for it being short. So...To All A HAPPY HALLOWEEN And To All A Good Night!!!


End file.
